Aufgewachsen unter Trümmern
by RedViolett
Summary: Wie lange ist Tyrannei und Sklaverei ertragbar, bis es zur inneren Qual wird? Wie lange kann man durchhalten, bis man zerbrochen wird? Wieviele Jahre muss man ertragen, bis man begreift, dass Freiheit ein einziges Wunschdenken bleibt? Einem nichts weiter übrig bleibt als das Aussichtslose zu akzeptieren...nämlich als dass was es ist. Schicksal!
1. Prologe

_**Aufgewachsen unter Trümmern**_

Prolog

Was bewegt uns dazu, uns gegen das zu erheben, was uns unsere Freiheit nimmt?

Was bewegt uns, unmögliche Dinge möglich zu machen, nur um das zu bewahren was uns als wichtig erscheint?

Ist es Stolz... oder Demut vor dem Ungewissen, was uns stetig vorantreibt?

Stetig und unaufhaltsam neue Wege zu suchen, der Grausamkeit und Tyrannei zu entrinnen?

Ich wusste nie was sich hinter dem Begriff Freiheit verbirgt, als Kind zu jung gewesen, zu unschuldig um es zu begreifen, was es wirklich hieß, frei zu sein.

Es gibt so viele Wege, so viele Pfade, dich ich hätte einschlagen können, doch ich wählte den Falschen.

Unwissend was mich in ferner Zukunft erwarten würde und doch bestrebt mein Volk zu rächen... oder das wenige, was noch von Ihnen übrig geblieben ist.

Stumm starrten meine Augen in die dunklen Tiefen des Weltalls, zählten still die einzelnen Sterne, welche ans uns vorbeirauschten, heller als der hellste Sternenregen auf dem fernen Planeten Katarr und schließlich wendete ich mich von meinem eigenen Spiegelbild im matten Glas ab und folgte weiter dem Korridor entlang.

Dumpf hallten meine Schritte von den Wänden wieder, sie klangen trostlos und einsam, doch verwarf ich diesen Gedanken so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Unsere Mission war beendet, ein weiterer Planet wurde auf _seine_ Liste gesetzt... ein weiteres Volk war dem Untergang geweiht... meine Hände immer mehr und mehr mit Blut bedeckt.

Ich wusste nicht ob mir die Anderen folgten oder mir meine wohlverdiente Ruhe gönnten, so langsam musste mich dieser Nichtsnutz von einem Saiyajin doch verstehen können, doch wie immer tat er es nicht, war stumm an meiner Seite, wie ich mit einem kurzen Blick nach hinten bemerkte und lief hastig weiter mit einem tiefen Knurren in der Kehle, nur um seinen besorgten Blicken zu entkommen.

Verdammt, was dachte er sich nur dabei?

Klar... er war mein Mentor als ich ein kleiner Junge war, wich niemals von meiner Seite, wie es mein Vater damals angeordnet und befohlen hatte, doch...

Unwillkürlich ballten sich meine sonst so ruhigen Hände zur Fäusten, zitternd konnte ich spüren, wie sich die Nägel wild in die Haut gruben doch war mir der stechende Schmerz egal geworden.

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seit... damals?

Ich bemerkte nicht, dass ich zum Stehen kam und dumpf und trostlos auf den Boden starrte.

Er musste meine Gedankengänge in meinem Gesicht gelesen haben, manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich ob ich immer so ein offenes Buch für ihn war, und konnte abrupt seine Hand auf meiner Schulter spüren.

Ein gefährliches Knurren entwich meiner Kehle, doch wie immer ignoriere er es gekonnt.

Ich war sein Prinz, verdammt noch mal. Er hatte mir Respekt zu zollen.

Nicht, dass der größere Saiyjain dies jemals nicht getan hätte doch... doch...

Manchmal war es schwer neben ihm erwachsen zu wirken. Wie denn auch, wenn man selbst mit jungen 16 Jahren noch einen Aufpasser hatte?

Im saiyanischen Rechnungsalter war ich schon längst erwachsen, schon längst volljährig... bereit eigene Verantwortung für mein Handeln zu übernehmen, doch er schien dies nicht sehen zu wollen. Ging sehr strikt mit seiner Aufgabe um, seit ich 5 Jahre alt war... und mein Zuhause komplett verloren hatte.

Mein Erbe...

Mein Schicksal.

„Du solltest ihm noch einen kurzen Bericht erstatten. Du weiß er wird ungemütlich, wenn man ihn warten lässt."

Schnell wurde die Hand wieder vom meiner Schulter entnommen als er meinen barschen Blick bemerkt hatte.

Wer dachte er wer er war?

Als ob ich nicht selbst wüsste, dass es nicht gut war Freezer warten zu lassen, wollte man den nächsten Morgen noch erleben...

Als ob ich nicht selbst wusste, wie man am besten mit der monströsen Echse umgehen sollte, doch waren mir wie immer die Hände gebunden.

Wieder konnte ich seine besorgten Blicke auf meinem Rücken spüren, doch wild entschlossen lief ich weiter den dunklen Korridor entlang.

Einzig und allein die Geräusche arbeitendes Metall und wilder Flammen war zu hören als sich Freezers Raumschiff im dunklen Nichts fortbewegte. Wieder hefteten meine Blicke auf dem Boden, als wir letzten Endes an der Gabelung angekommen waren.

Der linke Weg führte uns zu unseren Schlafgemächern, rechts ging es zu den weiteren Einheiten unserer Ebene. Doch der Gang gerade aus war alleinigst für _ihn_ bestimmt und scharf sog ich die Luft ein.

Hier würde ich mich nun wohl von meinen Gefährten trennen müssen.

„Mach nicht zu lange, Vegeta..."

Nappa winkte ab, doch ich konnte unter seiner steinernden Maske mehr lesen als die aufgesetzte Gleichgültigkeit.

Wie ich diesen besorgten Blick hasste.

Diese Nervosität.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich eine Audienz bei Freezer hatte, wenn ich nur konnte vermied ich die fast nun wöchentlichen Treffen mit ihm, doch da ich das letzte Oberhaupt meiner Rasse war, der Prinz meines Volkes, musste ich beiwohnen.

Ich war der Anführer unserer Truppe, auch wenn sie nur, mit mir eingeschlossen, aus drei Mann bestand, so war ich derjenige der für unser Handeln die Verantwortung zu tragen hatte.

Hatte es wohl schon immer, denn seit ich denken kann, seit meine Kindheit unter Freezers Führung mit einem Schlag beendet wurde, wusste ich, dass ich für jeden einzelnen Fehler würde bezahlen müssen.

So auch jetzt, denn unser Überfall auf den fernen Planeten Zoun und seiner Bewohner war nicht ohne Schaden verlaufen und mir lief schon jetzt ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Was würde die diebische Echse zu den zerstörten Einheiten sagen? Zu dem Fluggleiter welche ein Unmengen an Vermögen gekostet hatte und nun in Trümmern auf einem toten Planeten vermodern musste?

Mit schweren Herzen schluckte ich den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter und warf einen letzten, flüchtigen Blick auf meine Rassenmitglieder.

Ich weiß nicht, was sie in meinen Augen hatten lesen können doch nun schritt auch Radditz aufmunternd auf mich zu und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Ich wollte etwas erwidern doch wurde mir flau im Magen und ich musste mich arg zusammenreißen um nicht doch einfach auf der Stelle kehrt zu machen.

Der älteste Sohn Bardocks bedachte mich mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch seine Augen sagten etwas anderes und ich konnte ebenfalls nicht die Nervosität übersehen, welche sie ausstrahlten.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, er wird dir nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen..."

Es sollte ein überspielter Scherz sein, doch mir war gar nicht nach Lachen zumute und entrüstet schüttelte ich schließlich seine Hand beiseite.

Ich wollte ihr Mitleid, nicht habe es noch nie gewollt und augenblicklich drehte ich mich barsch zur Seite und starrte den nun dunklen Gang vor mir entgegen. Es war spät geworden, kein anderer Mann aus Freezers Gefolge war mehr auf den Gängen des Raumschiffes und betreten starrte ich auf das große Ziffernblatt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Die Roten Ziffern waren schwer zu lesen, denn schon zu lange war meine Sicht trübe und verschwommen.

Die Eroberung Zouns hatte auch bei mir Spuren hinterlassen, ich war erschöpft, müde und hungrig. Eine klaffende, tiefe Fleischwunde, wohl zugefügt durch einen Schwertstich der Wiedersache raubte mir fast die letzten Kräfte, doch dies musste warten.

Musste warten auf später.

Erneuert konnte ich Nappas besorgten Blick auf mir spüren doch winkte ich sie mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken und einem tief gemurrten „Bis Später" ab und machte mich auf den Weg.

Nicht dass ich mit ihnen gegangen wäre, nichts würde ich lieber tun als das, doch wurde mir dieser eine Wunsch noch nicht vergönnt.

Noch durfte ich keine Ruhe finden.

Wieder schmerzte die Wunde an meinem linken Bein doch eisern kniff ich die Zähen zusammen.

Ich wollte keine Schwäche zeigen... nicht vor ihnen und vor allem... nicht vor ihm!

Dunkel und bedrohlich wirkte die eiserne Stahltür zu seinen Gemächern, seinen Aufenthaltsräumen und augenblicklich blieb ich stehen.

Keine Wache beschützte den stählernden Eingang der Echse, wie denn auch... wenn man so mächtig war wie Freezer bedarf es keinerlei Schutz.

Denn es gab niemand, der ihm hätte gefährlich werden können.

Unwillkürlich schoss mir der letzte Satz meines Gefährten durch den Kopf und ich schluckte schwer.

„...er wird dir nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen."

Haha!...Lustig Radditz... sehr lustig, wirklich. Verbissen biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe.

Das würde noch ein Nachspiel haben, sollte ich zurück kommen...

Gerade wollte ich die Hand auf die kalte Türklinke legen, als ich erschrocken zusammenfuhr und über meine eigenen Gedanken nach dachte.

Sollte ich jemals zurückkehren ?!

Erschrocken stolperte ich einige Schritte zurück und war nun froh darüber auf den dunklen Gängen alleine zu sein.

Würde Freezer so weit gehen und...

Plötzlich ließ mich das schwere Geräusch sich öffnender Türen zusammenfahren und mich nun nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten könnend stolperte ich nach hinten und landete schmerzlich auf dem Boden.

Innerlich verfluchte ich mich für diese Schwäche doch war ich zu geschockt um noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Freezer musste mich wohl schon sehnsüchtigst erwarten denn sonst würde er niemals veranlassen, die Türen öffnen zu lassen.

Sonst liebte er diese Art des Spieles doch heute schien er es eilig zu haben.

Langsam erhob ich mich vom staubigen kalten Hallenboden und bedachte die Dunkelheit vor mir. Ich konnte Freezers hämisches Grinsen hinter verschmitzten Augen boshaft lächeln sehen, wusste dass er mich in der Dunkelheit erwartete doch so einfach wollte ich es dieser Echse nicht machen.

Er konnte mich noch so sehr benutzten wie er wollte, noch so sehr für seine Machenschaften missbrauchen, mich brechen und demütigen. Doch meinen Stolz würde er niemals besitzen.

Verbissen lief ich der nun erwarteten Düsternis entgegen, konnte spüren wie ich mehr und mehr in ihren Bann gezogen wurde, ein eisiges Lachen der Echse ertönte im Hintergrund, lies mich innerlich zusammenfahren, erschauern, doch blieben meine Augen starr vor Hass, Kälte und Zorn.

Tapfer trat ich meiner Strafe entgegen, denn nichts weiter war diese Versammlung hier, nichts weiter als eine Sitzung aus Spott , Hohn und Verrat, doch in meinen Augen brannte nur ein einziger Wille, ein einziger Gedanke.

Niemals.


	2. Ein Bankett mit Folgen

**Aufgewachsen unter Trümmern**

_First Story – Ein Bankett mit Folgen_

Dumpf erwachte ich aus meinem tiefen Schlaf und das erste was mich begrüßte war ein dämmerndes Licht, welches wohl von der Petroleumlampe an der Decke zu kommen schien und dennoch kniff ich verbissen die Augen zusammen. Das Licht wurde gedämpft doch es schmerzte immer noch unweigerlich in meinen geschwächten Augen.

Schwach blinzelte ich die Müdigkeit aus meinen Augen und versuchte meine Umgebung zu erkennen.

Ich befand mich in unseren Gemächern, wie ich unweigerlich feststellen konnte und setzte mich schließlich nach mehreren Versuchen auf.

Mein Blick fiel sofort auf die Wunde an meinem linken Oberschenkel, welche ich sorgfältig verbunden vorfand.

Jemand musste sie wohl gesäubert und verarztet haben währen ich...

Betreten hielt ich mir die Stirn, versuchte die rasenden Kopfschmerzen zu verdrängen, doch scheiterte ich kläglich.

Was war verdammt noch mal passiert?

Alles an das ich mich erinnerte war meine Audienz mit Freezer, ich war stolz erhoben in die dunklen Gemächer der Echse eingedrungen... oder eher eingewiesen worden... doch dann...

„Sieh nur Nappa, er wacht auf!"

Das war Radditz Stimme und zögerlich blicke ich mich um, doch der jüngere Saiyajin war sofort an meiner Seite und bedachte mich mit einem Blick, den ich nicht so recht beschrieben konnte.

War es Sorge oder... Erleichterung welche sich in seinen dunklen Opalen wieder spiegelten?

Ich war zu wirr und ehrlich gesagt zu erschöpft um mich mit dieser Gefühlsduselei auseinander zu setzten. Mein Körper schmerzte immer noch unweigerlich und ich konnte nicht mit Gewissheit sagen ob ich so viele Wunden von der Eroberung Zouns mitgebracht hatte?

Was war also in Freezers Gemächern gesehenen?

Doch weiter kam ich nicht mit meinen Gedanken, denn erneuert setzte sich ein weiteres Gewicht zu mir auf die Matratze und ich musste nicht aufsehen um zu wissen wer es war.

„Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Vegeta. Ich dachte schon du würdest den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aufwachen."

Nappas tiefe Stimme drang an mein Ohr und verbissen blickte ich auf, als seine Hand meine wilden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich und mit etwas Kühlem, Nassen eine wohl weiter Wunde an meiner Stirn säuberte.

Schmerzhaft zuckte ich zusammen, nein soviel Wunden hatte ich wirklich vorher nicht gehabt und als ich meine eigene, zögerlich brüchige Stimme hörte, riss ich erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Was... was ist geschehen?"

Meine Kehle war trocken und es schmerzte unweigerlich zu sprechen, doch versuchte ich diese Schwäche zu ignorieren.

Ich konnte Radditz besorgten Blick erkennen, ich wollte ihn fragen, was ihn bedrückte, doch entwich mir diese Situation, denn mit einem Handwinken wich der Jüngere meinen Fragen aus und verschwand in unserer kleinen Kochnische am Ende unseres Aufenthaltsraumes mit den wenigen Worten „Ich werde dir ein Glas Wasser holen" und ich blieb unwissend zurück.

„Was ist mit ihm los?"

Zornig blickte ich nun auf meinen Mentor neben mir doch zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen, als ich auch Nappas sorgenvollen Blick auf mir ruhen sehen konnte.

„Sag bloß du kannst dich an nichts mehr erinnern?

Ich schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf.

Radditz kam grummelnd aus der Küche zurück und reichte mir das Glas Wasser. Dankend nahm ich es ihm aus den Händen und schüttete die kühle Flüssigkeit meine Kehle hinunter.

Sofort beruhigte sich das Brennen meiner Kehle und mit einem schwachen Seufzten lies ich das Glas sinken, starrte zu Boden.

Neben mir konnte ich den älteren Saiyajin seufzten hören und blickte auf.

„Deine Audienz bei Freezer verlief... anders als geplant. Oder von uns erhofft.

Als du spät am Abend immer noch nicht wieder zurück warst ist Radditz losgezogen um dich suchen zu gehen..."

Er stoppte, so als wolle er eine böse Erinnerung vergessen und ich schluckte schwer. Ich wusste gleich was er sagen würde, deswegen erschütterte es mich nicht mehr. Zu viele Male hatte ich es am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Zu viele Male selbst miterlebt.

Ich wollte nicht wissen wie lange ich durchgehalten hatte, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verloren .

„Er fand dich draußen auf dem Gang, hingeschmissen in den Dreck. Übersät mit neuen Wunden und Prellungen."

Wild verkrampften sich seine großen Hände zu Fäusten und wurden von erneuerter Wut geschüttelt.

Er wollte weiter sprechen doch mit einer barschen Handbewegung ermahnte ich ihn zum Stoppen.

Bitte... ich wollte es nicht hören.

Ich wollte gar nichts mehr von all dem hören.

Ich konnte mir ausmalen, was alles in diesem Raum geschehen war... auch wieso ich mich nun nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte.

Ich verstand alles.

Zaghaft stand ich auf und stolperte ins Bad, sofern dies mein gebeutelter Körper zuließ.

Die besorgten Rufe meiner Kameraden hallten hinter mir her doch mit einem wutentbrannten Schnauben schmiss ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss.

Eine beruhigende Ruhe legte sich in den kleinen Raum, alleinig mein rasender Atem war zu hören und mit wenigen Schritten war ich am Spiegel angelangt, stützte die Hände auf das Waschbecken und sah in mein eigenes blasses Spiegelbild.

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf... war das wirklich vor mir... ich selbst?

Wild hingen mir meine schwarzbraunen Strähnen in den Augen, wild und unbändig standen meine sonst so flammenden Harre zu allen Seiten, Blut und Dreck klebten in den einzelnen Haarsträhnen.

Unter aschfahler Haut konnte ich die nahende Erschöpfung förmlich pulsieren sehen, ich war starr vor Dreck und auch teilweise getrocknetem Blut, dunkle Augenringe stachen mir aus einem ausgezehrtem Gesicht entgegen. Schwellungen und Blutergüsse thronten auf aschfahler Haut.

Den Anblick nun nicht mehr ertragen können starrte ich zu Seite.

Wer sollte bitte schön annehmen, ich sei ein ausgewachsener Saiyajin?

Jeder der mich auf den Gängen sah bedachte mich immer noch mit diesem einen vielsagendem Blick, welcher mich innerlich zur Weißglut brachte.

Wer sollte mich denn jemals ernst nehmen?

Ich war nie sonderlich groß gewesen. Schon als Kind war ich kleiner gewesen als der Rest meiner Rasse. Neben Nappa und Radditz wirkte ich wirklich wie ein kleines zierliches Balg auf das man Acht geben musste und verbissen ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten.

Meine Statur war nie wie die der anderen Krieger gewesen. Ich war kräftig ja...aber durch meine zu kurze Körpergröße wirkte ich dünn, schlaksig und... zerbrechlich.

Auch lag es wohl daran dass wir unter Freezers Herrschaft nicht wirklich viel zu Essen bekamen, nur so viel, dass es gerade reichte. Für einen Saiyajin viel zu wenig und nun die an stauende Wut nicht mehr ertragen könnend, rammte ich meine Faust mit einem wutentbrannten Schrei in den Spiegel.

Ich ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz als sich das wirre Glas in meine Haut bohrte und die ersten Blutstropfen zu Boden fielen, doch es war mir egal.

Mein eigenes Spiegelbild... nun verzerrt in einzelne Teile aus klarstem Kristall stach mir immer noch entgegen und entrüstet ließ ich nun meine Hand sinken und wendete mich ab.

Fing an mich monoton aus meinen zerfetzten Sachen zu schälen und stieg in das wenige Etwas, was sich Dusche schimpfte.

Kühl prasselte das Wasser auf meinen geschundenen Körper doch die Kälte kam mir gerade recht.

Gerade recht um den Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Gerade recht... um zu vergessen.

Als ich später an diesem Vormittag, was es hoffentlich war, im Weltall vergaß man schnell Zeit und Raum, aus dem Bad kam und frisch in einen dunkelblauen, ärmellosen Gi gekleidet in den Aufenthaltsraum meiner Gefährten trat, erfüllte mit einem mir bekannten Geruch blickte ich zaghaft auf.

„Ein gutes _Radagask_ mein Prinz."

Nappa trat auf mich zu und augenblicklich lachte er gröhlen auf, als er mein überraschtes Gesicht bemerkte und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du... ...was..."

Ich wollte Wörter über meine nun schwachen Lippen bringen doch versagten sie mir nun vollkommen den Dienst, als auch nun Radditz auf mich zu schritt und mich überraschender Weise in eine tiefe Umarmung riss.

Das dieser Saiyjain auch immer so impulsiv sein musste, das machte mich noch wahnsinnig.

Als mir so langsam die Luft ausblieb, ließ der Jüngere lachend ab von mir und stellte mich wieder auf die Beine.

Doch mein Blick musste wohl noch immer Ahnungslosigkeit aussprechen denn lachen führte mich der Saiyajin nun an einen kleinen geschmückt gedeckten Tisch.

„Wir hatten auf Zoun keine Gelegenheit hierfür und ich wollte nicht, dass dein einziges Radagask unter solchen Bedingungen stattfindet. Du bist zwar schon zwei Tage drüber, aber das ist unter diesen Umständen egal. Hast du etwa geglaubt, wir hätten es vergessen?"

Überrumpelt brachte ich nichts als ein zaghaftes, stummes Nicken zustande und setzte mich schließlich, wie betäubt, auf den Stuhl, welcher mir angeboten wurde.

Radagask...

Dumpf erinnerte ich mich an das Wenige zurück was ich über mein Volk wusste, was ich auf meinem zerstörten Heimatplaneten erlebt hatte.

Das Radagask war ein Fest meines Volkes, bei dem die Volljährigkeit eines Saiyajins in das Erwachsenenalter gefeiert wurde.

Es fand nur einmal statt, nämlich dann, wenn ein junger Krieger das Alter von 32 Aktzenten, also 16 Jahren in normaler Zeitrechnung, überschritten hatte.

Es war ein großes Fest, welches immer in der engen Familie gefeiert wurde.

Es wurden kleine Geschenke dargeboten, es gab ein riesiges Festmahl und die gesamte Familie war beisammen.

Mir als Prinz, als zukünftiger Herrscher meines Volkes, wäre ein größeres Fest dargeboten worden. Mein ganzes Volk hätte mein Erwachsenwerden mit mir gefeiert, es wäre ein großartiges Fest geworden.

Die Erinnerung war nun so stark, dass mir unwillkürlich Tränen in die Augen stiegen und mit einer barschen Handbewegung wischte ich mir das verräterische Nass aus den Augen.

Auch wir Saiyajins hatten Traditionen, auf die wir sehr großen Wert legten. Doch mit dem Verlust meiner Heimat war auch diese Freude mit mir gegangen und nun konnte ich ein Beben meiner Schultern nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Mir fehlte mein Volk.

Heute mehr als alles andere.

Überrascht blickte ich auf, als mir eine heiße Tasse in die Hand gedrückt wurde und verdutzt blickte ich auf das Gebräu in meinen Händen.

„Eine Tasse Tekeff, weil ich weiß dass du das so gerne trinkst und..."

Während Nappa in den hinteren Teil der Küche verschwand um wohl etwas Weiteres zu besorgen, was mein Erwachsenwerden feiern sollte, blickte in in die dunkle Flüssigkeit in meinen Händen.

Tekeff war ein Gebräu, welches aus Tokaffbohnen gemacht wurde. Es hatte viele Verwendungen und viele Namen. Auf Potrasck, einem Planeten nahe unserem jetzigen Standortes wurde es Koffek genannt, bei uns nannte man es Tekeff und auf einem ferneren Planeten einer anderen Galaxie nannte man es wohl Kaffee, doch so weit ging meine Erinnerung dann doch nicht. Es war ein herbes Getränk, was eine belebende Wirkung hatte. Ein Morgen ohne und ich war kaum zu ertragen und nun konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

Sofort setzte ich die heiße Tasse an den Lippen an und schmeckte die sofortige Süße.

Ich mochte mein Tekeff eher süßer als andere aber diese kleine Schwäche war erlaubt.

Radditz gesellte sich zu mir, ebenfalls eine wärmende Tasse in der Hand und blickte mich an.

„Glaub mir, Ouji, du wirst begeistert sein. Es ist zwar nicht viel aber... Um ehrlich zu sein... wir haben uns hierfür echt den Arsch aufgerissen."

Zum Glück hatte ich meine Kehle schon geleert, denn augenblicklich prustete ich los vor Lachen. Es schmerzte zwar und mein geprellter Körper wollte mir somit zeigen, dass er auch noch da war um beachtet zu werden , doch war mir dies in diesem Moment vollkommen egal. Allein die Vorstellung, dass Nappa und Radditz auf dem großen Markt auf Batkaraschk nach irgendetwas suchten was ich wohl gleich erfahren sollte und dabei wahrscheinlich so verloren waren wie noch nie zuvor, war einfach nur zu köstlich. Wann hatten sich die beiden bitteschön die Zeit hierfür genommen?

Und warum hatte ich ihre Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt?

Immer noch lachend wischte ich mir nun die Tränen aus den Augen und Radditz war mittlerweile in mein Lachen mit ein geklungen.

Auch wenn ich die Beiden manchmal verfluchte...sie verwünschte und verdammte... so war ich doch froh und dankbar für ihre Anwesenheit. Sehr sogar.

Irgendwann einmal, das schwor ich mir, würde ich mich für diese Dankbarkeit erkennend zeigen.

Irgendwann einmal ganz sicher.

„Tadah! Bitteschön. Es ist zwar nicht viel aber der Gedanke alleine zählt."

Grinsend legte Nappa mir nun ein kleines Päckchen in den Schoß und verblüfft stellte ich nun meine leere Tasse auf den Tisch.

Der größere Saiyjain setzte sich schließlich neben mich und so saßen wir drei nun alle versammelt an dem kleinen Klapptisch und feierten mein Älterwerden. Ein Älterwerden in eine ungewisse Zukunft.

Verdutzt nahm ich das kleine Päckchen in die Hand. Es war nicht größer als eine Streichholzschachtel, eingepackt in silbriges Papier.

Verdutzt blickte ich in Nappas dunkle Augenpaare, dachte erst er wolle mich nur auf den Arm nehmen, doch mit einer schnellen Handbewegung forderte er mich auf es zu öffnen und so tat ich es.

Zuerst konnte ich nicht viel erkennen doch als mir bewusst wurde, was ich da soeben in den Händen hielt konnte ich meine Begeisterung nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Wo.. wo habt ihr die denn her?"

Ich konnte Radditz lachende Stimme vernehmen doch hatte ich momentan nur noch Augen für die kleine Schachtel in meinen Händen.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass er sich freuen würde?"

Radditz schüttelte belustigt den Kopf als ich eines der kleinen Gebäckkugeln in die Hände nah, ehrfürchtig so als würde es zerbrechen.

Die Gebäckkugel welche ich immer noch in meine Händen hielt nannte man Piandia und war ein altes Traditionsgebäck meines Volkes. Und **nur** meines Volkes, denn nur auf Vegeta-sei war das mehlig – süße Rezept zu finden und erneuert stiegen mir die Tränen in den Augen.

Wie um alles in der Welt hatten die Beiden das nur geschafft?

„Ich wusste doch, dass er sich freuen würde. Diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sollte man für ewig festhalten."

Abermals brach Radditz in ein schallendes Gelächter aus, nahm mich erneuert in eine feste Umarmung und wünschte mir nochmals ein freudiges Radagask und ließ erneuert ab von mir als ich schmerzhaft aufheulte.

„Entschuldigt Ouji, ich wollte nicht so barsch sein aber... naja,ihr... „ Er vesrzummt und blickte aus dem Fenster, der fernen Dunkelheit entgegen. „Ihr erinnert mich an meinen kleinen Bruder."

Endlich konnte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Gebäck in meinen Händen trennen und blickte Radditz in die Augen. Ich wusste sofort von wem er sprach und blickte betreten zu Boden.

Ich hatte Kakarott nicht persönlich kennengelernt, nur einmal hatte ich ihn als Neugeborenes gesehen bevor er auch schon auf seine Mission geschickt wurde. Zwar verbrachte er noch eine Woche bei seiner Familie doch... wurde ihm nicht genug Zeit geschenkt.

Was wohl aus ihm geworden war?

Nie wieder hatte man ein Lebenszeichen von ihm gehört, keine Nachricht kein Funkspruch.

Es war als wäre Kakarott mit dem Untergang Vegeta – seis ebenfalls spurlos verschwunden.

Schnell versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln, wollte und konnte Raditz traurigen Blick nicht mehr ertragen und stellte die erste Frage, welche mir in den Sinn kam.

„Keine Aufträge heute? Oder gönnt uns Freezer eine Gnadenfrist?"

Gelangweilt schob ich mir die erste Piandia in den Mund und sofort explodierte dieser süß fruchtige Geschmack auf meinen Lippen und unbewusst entspannte ich mich auf meinem Stuhl.

Wie sehr hatte ich diesen Geschmack vermisst?

Und eigentlich nie wieder damit gerechnet ihn kosten zu können, doch diese Beiden hatten das Unmögliche möglich gemacht.

Ich war den Beiden wirklich etwas schuldig.

„Wir waren schon an der Tafel als du noch geschlafen hast, aber wenn du willst können wir nach dem Mittagessen nochmal nachsehen. Zwei Tage keine Aufträge aber es wird darum gebeten die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzten."

Nappa nippte an seiner Tasse und blickte mich mit seinen dunklen Augen an.

Erneuert fand eine Piandia ihren Weg in meinen Mund und behutsam verschloss ich die Schatulle und verstaute sie in meiner Hosentasche.

Die Restlichen wollte ich mir für später aufheben. Die Beiden hatten für dies sicherlich ein Vermögen ihres Guthabens ausgegeben. Es wäre unhöflich alles gierig zu verschlingen ohne ihren Wert zu schätzen.

Auch Raditz schien wieder aus seinen Tagträumen erwacht zu sein, denn mit einem geschockten Blick auf die Uhr sprang er auf.

„Ohje schon nach 12 Uhr. Wenn wir bis zum Abend nicht verhungern wollen, sollten wir endlich mal in die Kantine gehen. So wie ich die anderen Idioten kennen, werden die kaum noch was für uns übrig gelassen haben."

Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf als wir uns auf den Weg machten.

Früher konnte und wollte ich nie etwas mit Anderen zu tun haben. Früher wurde ich geleert alleine auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Doch seit mein Planet von einem Meteoriteneinschlag völlig zerstört wurde, war mir die Einsamkeit zu wieder geworden.

Ich war froh, damals mit Nappa und Raditz auf einer Mission gewesen zu sein, aber dennoch wünschte ich mir manchmal mit meinem Planeten untergegangen zu sein.

Denn der Schmerz welcher mich vor allem Nachts immer heimsuchte war kaum auszuhalten.

Auf den Gängen rund um Freezers riesigem Raumschiff regte ein helles Treiben und verblüfft konnte ich sehen, dass fast die ganze Besatzung auf den Beinen war.

Bald stießen wir an die Gabelung und ich konnte nicht verhindern einen raschen Blick hinunter zu _seinem_ Gang zu werfen.

Immer noch war die Erinnerung zum gestrigen Abend nichts mehr als ein nebliger Schleier in meinem Geist und unweigerlich bekam ich eine Gänsehaut.

Meine Niederlage war wahrscheinlich das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins in der großen Kantine, auf die wir jetzt zu schritten.

Nappa und Raditz unterhielten sich über belanglose Sachen doch hörte ich nur mit einem Ohr zu.

Ich war nicht besonders beliebt unter Freezers anderen Söldnern und Kriegern. Sowieso waren Saiyajins in diesen Tagen etwas sehr seltenes geworden und da wir Drei die letzten unserer Art waren und ich auch noch ihr Prinz, machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter.

Ganz im Gegenteil.

Als wir in die große Halle traten herrschte schon ein reges Treiben.

Raditz hielt verzweifelt Ausschau nach einem freien Tisch, fand schließlich einen freien Platz so nahe am Ende des Raumes das es fast lächerlich war und wir machten uns auf den Weg.

Kaum waren wir in den Speisesaal eingetreten hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es um uns herum ruhiger wurde. Alle Blicke schienen auf mir zu haften, ich konnte Gemurmel und Getuschel hören und verbissen blickte ich zu Boden, so wie ich es immer tat, wollte ich die Anwesenheit Anderer ignorieren.

Auch Nappa musste es bemerkt haben, denn nur kurz legte er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und dirigierte mich an den freien Tisch in einer Ecke.

Stumm nahm ich platz und nahm die Speisekarte in die Hände.

Zwar befand sich ein riesiges Buffet für die Hunderte von Kriegern unter Freezers Regime aber manchmal schien dies allein nicht auszureichen und wir konnten noch zusätzlich von der Karte aus bestellen. Es kostete nichts, was auch schon alles sagte, denn der Koch war nicht gerade eine leuchte in seinem Beruf. Das Gericht änderte sich fast täglich und meine Lauen sank in den Keller als ich einen schnellen Blick über das Menü warf.

„Überbackene Schirimen mit gestampften Bakomen ?! Will Freezer uns vergiften oder was?"

Ich klang enttäuscht und zwar zu recht. Schirimen waren fischähnliche Krebse auf zermalenen grünen Kartoffelknollen. Ein Gericht welches auf ärmeren Planeten zu finden war und ich konnte ein Grummeln meines Magens nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Dieser Fraß war mir zu wieder geworden.

Ich wählte nur die Suppe sowie den Salat und würde mich selbst später noch am Buffet bedienen.

Raditz lachte beschämend und band schließlich seine langen Haare zusammen. Was er öfters an freien Tagen tat. Er hatte das rote Stirnband seines Vaters fast täglich dabei. Ich weiß nicht wie er an das rote Tuch gekommen war, was er alles in die Wege leiten musste um ein letztes Überbleibsel seiner Familie zu besitzen. Doch ich hatte nie gefragt.

Aus Angst alte Wunden zu treffen.

Raditz war so mutig, das Menü auszuprobieren, so auch mein ewiger Mentor und angeekelt blickte ich schließlich auf den Haufen toter Krabben, welche in einer roten Tomatensoße schwammen und unterdrücke den Drang meine klägliche Suppe wieder hochzuwürgen.

Ich weiß nicht wie die Beiden es schafften, das was sich Essen schimpfte hinunter zu würgen, doch der stetige Hunger hatte wohl die Oberhand gewonnen.

Wie schon zuvor erwähnt, wir Saiyajins brauchte mehr Nahrung als Andere um unsere Kräfte aufrecht zu halten, doch schien Freezer hierbei keine Ausnahmen zu machen.

Was wohl auch Taktik war, wie ich später bemerkt hatte. Wir drei waren mit unter fast die stärksten hier im Raum, also musste Freezer etwas unternehmen uns unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Mit Erfolg.

Suppe und Salat reichten bei weitem nicht aus, mein Magen knurrte immer noch hilflos und mit einer raschen Bewegung stand ich auf. Mein saiyanischer Schweif zuckte nervös hinter mir hin und her, als ich meinen Kameraden kurz zunickte und nun selbst auf das Buffet zuschritt.

Wieder wurde das Gemurmel lauter, einige der Anderen drehten sich sofort zu mir um und ich versuchte es zu ignorieren.

Wie gesagt... ich war wahrscheinlich das Gesprächsthema schlechthin, immer wenn Freezer mich in seine Kammern rufen lies hatte ich das Gefühl alle Welt wartete auf das Geschehen.

Mit einem Seufzten kam ich schließlich an dem großen Tisch an und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Auswahl.

Der Koch schien wohl heute einen Fabel für Krabben und ähnliches Fischzeug zu haben, denn die Auswahl bestand aus: Krabben, Thunfisch, Seeaalen und eine Art panierter Tekarat, sodass mir erneuert schlecht wurde, doch nach kurzem Zögern entschied dich mich für den panierten Süßfisch und legte ihn mir auf den Teller.

Neben mir schien ein Mudanier ebenso Schwierigkeiten mit seiner Auswahl zu haben und flüchtig warf ich einen Blick in die Runde.

Freezers Gefolge bestand aus den verschiedensten Rassen des Universums. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Arten und Spezies es gab, doch die Echse hatte es geschafft eine Bunte Mischung herzustellen.

Die meisten waren Krieger und Tüfftler, wie zum Beispiel die Azedonen, welche am hintersten Fleck der Halle ihren Platz gefunden hatten.

Azedonen waren groß gebaute Kreaturen, blässliche Haut wurde von langen schwarzen Haaren umspielt. Das Volk war mehr für ihren Intellekt und der Gabe bekannt, aus jedem Schrott Waffen und andere nützliche Geräte herzustellen. Kein Wunder also, dass Freezer sie aufgenommen hatte.

Dann gab es noch die Betzeken und Kandaner, ein Kriegervolk fast so ähnlich wie das Meinige, doch bei weitem nicht so mächtig wie wir Saiyajins. Mudanier und Mambanier teilten sich den größten Teil der Halle und waren am meisten in Freezers Armee vertreten. Sie waren ein Mix aus allem. Einigermaßen akzeptable Kämpfer und gute Strategen.

Ich seufzte erneuert und lud mir einen Muß aus Pellkartoffeln und roter Beeren auf den Teller.

Mir war bei weitem nicht die ganze Größe Freezers Armee bekannt und wahrscheinlich würde ich es auch nie erfahren.

Täglich starben etliche von ihnen, wie etliche von ihnen neu aufgenommen wurden.

Starb man hier, dann für ewig.

Ein ewiger Kreislauf.

Mich schüttelte es, als ich an die vielen grausamen Todeszeremonien dachte, ein wirklich durchaus ungünstiger Zeitpunkt daran zu denken.

Insgeheim beneidete ich die Verstorbenen, für ihr Glück, das sie hatten.

Entmutigt ließ ich die Schultern hängen, betrachtete meinen voll beladenen Teller und machte mich langsam auf den Rückweg, tief in Gedanken.

Wie oft hatte ich mir den Tod jetzt schon herbeigesehnt? Wie oft habe ich in schwachen Momenten gedacht, gehofft und gebetet, dass es endlich vorbei sein könnte?

Plötzlich konnte ich nur noch spüren, wie ich über etwas am Boden stolperte, versuchte mich noch irgendwo festzuhalten, doch mit einem voll beladenen Teller war es ziemlich schwierig Halt zu finden und somit landete mein heutiges Mittagessen, sowie ich selbst, mit einem lauten Scheppern zu Boden.

Wieder schmerzte mein Körper unaufhaltsam und unter einem verzerrten Gesicht drehte ich mich schließlich zur Seite, öffnete meine Augen um zu sehen, was oder wem ich diesen Sturz zu verdanken hatte.

Ich wusste, dass meine Aktion nicht unbeobachtet blieb, wahrscheinlich hatte ich nun die komplette Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Saales auf mich gezogen und innerlich verfluchte ich mich für meine Unachtsamkeit.

Ich wusste ganz genau dass meine Gefährten von ihren Stühlen aufgesprungen waren und mich mit einer Mischung aus Sorge betrachteten.

Zornig ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten als ich endlich das Paar Stiefel erblickte, welches mir wohl ein Bein gestellt hatte.

Verbittert blickte ich auf.

„Jetzt seht mal wer da auf dem Boden gelandet ist. Passt das nächste mal auf _Prinzchen_. Tragträumereien werden hier nicht gerne gesehen. Oder hat Freezer dich etwa zu arg ran genommen?"

Wild bohrten sich meine schwarzen Opale in ein stechendes Türkies und verbittert blickte ich auf den Tschoken über mir, welcher in nun schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war.

_Berkesk_... wie hatte ich diesen Trottel nur vergessen können?

Seine Kumpanen lachten hämisch über den Tisch hinweg als er erneuert eine Beleidigung über die Lippen brachte und ich verzweifelt versuchte es zu ignorieren.

Tief versuchte ich ruhige Atemzüge zu nehmen und dachte an die ruhigen Worte Nappas, mich nicht von anderen provozieren zu lassen, stets immer einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren.

Doch als erneuert die hämische Stimme des Tschoken an meine Ohren klangen wallte erneuert der Zorn in mir auf.

„Saiyajins sind doch alle gleich. Alle eine große Klappe aber nichts dahinter. Sag mir eins Vegeta. War Freezer gut genug dich dieses mal zu verschonen? Oder hat er mit dir ganz andere Sachen angestellt?"

Wieder ein dreckiges Lachen und ich wusste ganz genau was er mit dieser Bemerkung meinte hatte.

Inzwischen hatte sich ein großer Kreis der anderen Krieger um uns herrum gebildet, immer noch saß ich auf dem Boden und stand schließlich mit wackeligen Beinen auf, meine Augen weiterhin bösartig zu Schlitzen verengt.

Diese Beleidigung konnte ich nicht länger dulden.

Zwar schrie mein Körper vor Erschöpfung, doch ich konnte und wollte es nicht länger hinnehmen. Was erlaubte sich dieses Gewürm?

Auch Berkesk war aufgestanden, der Krieger war um einiges größer als ich und stemmte seine Arme herausfordernd in die Flanke. Er trug die übliche Kleidung der Krieger, ein schwarzer Gi zierte seine braun gebrannte Haut, der graue Schutzpanzer ließ ihn noch kräftiger wirken, doch ließ ich mich nicht davon einschüchtern.

Zornig blickte ich in seine kühlen, türkisen Augen doch er starrte nur belustigt zurück.

„Vor einigen Tagen war dein Radagask nicht wahr? Ist unser Prinzchen also erwachsen geworden."

Wieso wusste dieser Vollidiot davon? Wieso wusste er von all dem?

Es war beschämend.

Wütend ballte ich erneuert meine Hände zu Fäusten, immer wieder hallte mir Nappas ermahnende Stimme im Kopf, doch es war wirklich schwierig hier nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Wieder lachte der Tschoken auf und seine Kumpanen bedachten mich mit einem verspotteten Blick.

Auch die Menge um uns herum schien mich zu verhöhnen, zu verspotten und zu verachten. Wie bereist gesagt. Ich war nicht besonders beliebt unter Freezers Leuten und sie ließen nie eine Gelegenheit aus, mir dies auch zu zeigen.

„Was ist das? Etwa ein Geschenk deiner Freunde?"

Überrascht blickte ich in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht meines Widersachers und folgte seinem Blick. Und verstand.

Die silbrige kleine Box musste wohl bei meinem Sturz aus meiner Hosentasche gefallen sein, denn nun lag sie unweigerlich ein paar Meter vor mir.

Ich schluckte schwer, die Augen erschrocken aufgerissen...

„Scheint ja ziemlich wichtig zu sein,nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen. Es wäre also schade wenn es unter Umständen, irgendwie, _kaputt_ gehen würde. Findest du nicht?"

Wieder gröhlten seine Kumpanen und ich verstand. Begriff doch war ich zu langsam. Sein Fuß schnellte hervor und ich hörte nur noch ein lautes Knirschen. Nichts war mehr von der silbrigen Box zu sehen außer silbrige Einzelteile und ein bräunlicher Muß was an diesem Tag, das einzige gewesen war, was mich seit langem wieder aufgemuntert hatte.

Hier lag das schwer erarbeitete Hab und Gut meine Gefährten.

Hier lag ein Teil meiner Heimat.

Teil meiner Kindheit...

Das wenige was noch von meiner Heimat übrig geblieben war.

Zertreten... mit Füßen.

Geschockt sackte ich zu Boden und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Die Menge um uns herum war in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen und innerlich wunderte ich mich, warum Freezers Wachen nicht einschritten.

Wahrscheinlich war es zu amüsant und Freezer brauchte wohl diese Art der Unterhaltung.

Von irgendwo schien die Echse wohl gerade zuzusehen und ich brauchte nicht mal mit der Wimper zu zucken um zu begreifen, das sein wildes grinsen nicht nur in seinen Augen zu finden war.

„Armer _Ouji_... kniend auf dem Boden wegen einer Schachtel voll Süßigkeiten. Wie weit ist dein stümperhaftes Volk nur gesunken."

Und mit diesen Worten spuckte mir der Tschoken direkt vor die Füße und in diesem Moment wurde die Welt um mich herum Schwarz vor Zorn.

Von irgendwoher konnte ich Nappas verzweifelten Ruf hören, ich spürte noch wie mein Mentor hervor preschte und mich versuchte am Arm zu packen um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden, doch mein Angriff war schneller.

Ich sprang in die Luft, drehte mich um die eigene Achse um meinem Tritt noch mehr Schwung zu verliehen und traf Berkesk genau da, wo ich wollte.

Mein Tritt traf den Tschoken unerwartet und fegte ihn über die halbe Halle, er preschte in Tische, fegte Stühle beiseite und prallte schließlich mit einem heftigen Schlag in der hintersten Wand.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und mit einem fiesen Grinsen landete ich wieder auf meinen Füßen.

Mein Körper schmerzte unaufhörlich, Freezers Wunden waren bei weitem nicht verheilt doch ich konnte diese Schmach nicht mehr länger auf mir sitzen lassen.

Ich konnte sehen wie der Tschoken zitternd auf die Beine kam und mich mit einem Blick bedachte, der töten wollte.

Hämisch warf ich den Kopf nach hinten und blickte den Krieger herausfordernd an.

„Ganz so stümperhaft sind wir dann doch nicht, Anfänger."

Ich konnte sehen, wie ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg und lachte hämisch. Oh ja. Das war weit aus besser als alles andere, was ich mit diesem Gewürm noch vorhatte doch beließ ich es hierbei. Er war gedemütigt genug.

Gerade wollte ich mich abwenden, doch ich hatte nicht mit den anderen Kumpanen des Kriegers gerechnet.

Ich spürte nur noch wie mich ein Ellenbogen hart im Nacken traf und erneuert fiel ich unsanft zu Boden.

Ich drehte mich ruckartig um und der Fuß, welcher dazu bestimmt war meine Stirn einzutreten, verfehlte mich nur um Haaresbreite. Wieder war ich auf den Beinen, wollte angreifen doch wurde ich von den anderen 5 überrannt.

Wäre ich im Vollbegriff meiner Kräfte gewesen so wären diese Idioten keine Gefahr für mich, doch der gestrige Abend und das wenige Essen hatte mich kraftlos gemacht.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich zu wehren doch hatten sie mich bald darauf im Schwitzkasten.

Die Arme verdreht auf den Rücken brachten sie mich erneuert zum Knien , zwei Tschoken flankierten meine Seite, der Dritte hielt mich grausam an den Harren, währen Berkesk wütend auf mich zutrat.

„Jetzt kommst du dir nicht mehr so überheblich vor, was Saiyajin?"

Wütend baute sich der Krieger vor mir auf. Kurz huschte mein Blick durch die Menge, sah nichts als Belustigung, Spott und Verachtung mir gegenüber.

Ich wollte die Augen abwenden, doch mein Blick blieb unweigerlich an meinen Gefährten hängen.

Nappa und Raditz standen keinen Meter weit von mir entfernt, unschlüssig zu handeln oder irgendetwas zu tun.

Nappas durchdringender Blick ruhten auf mir und beschämt sah ich zur Seite.

Nichts von all dem was er mir beigebracht hatte, schien ich anzuwenden ganz im Gegenteil.

Wie oft hatte mir der ältere Saiyjain beigepflichtet mein Temperament zu zügeln, doch immer wieder wurde er von mir enttäuscht.

Doch diese Beleidigung konnte ich nicht einfach länger hinnehmen.

Zu lange schien dieses Gewürm uns zu verspotten. Diese Schmach konnte ich nicht länger dulden.

„Jetzt kriegst du alles hundertprozentig zurück, elender Saiyjain. Jeden einzelnen Schlag."

Geballt spannte Berkesk seine Hand zur Faust und bestrebt blickte ich ihm entgegen.

Wenn ich schon nichts ausrichten konnte dann wollte ich diesem Schwächling nicht noch meinen Stolz geben. Ich würde nicht schreien. Nicht flehen es sein zu lassen.

Nicht um Gnade bettelnd.

Niemals.

Ich würde es hinnehmen, wie ich schon so vieles in meinem Leben hinnehmen musste.

Ich würde es ertragen.

Stolz blickte ich dem Tschoken in die Augen, konnte sein boshaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen sehen, konnte sehen wie er letzten Endes zum Schlag ausholte doch als eine neue, dunkle Stimme durch den Raum hallte hielt er erschrocken inne.

„Das hatte ich nicht mit : _Nutzt die Freie Zeit_ gemeint, meine _Damen und Herren_."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und abrupt wurde ich losgelassen und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.

Mein Körper schrie vor Schmerz und betreten hielt ich mir die nun pochende Seite.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie sich die Menge der Schaulustigen erschrocken auflöste, wollte mich aufrichten, doch als eine hell weiße Pranke in meinem Blickfeld erschien hielt ich inne.

Ein türkisches Lachen hallte von den Wänden und erschrocken richtete ich mich völlig auf.

Erschrocken blickte ich in _seine_ Augen und wusste, dass nun nichts mehr so sein würde wie vorher.

Wusste, dass das richtige Schauspiel erst jetzt beginnen würde.

Grausam und warhaftig.


	3. Verletzter Stolz

_**Aufgewachsen unter Trümmern**_

**Second Story**

**Verletzter Stolz**

Schlagartig war all der Lärm aus der Halle gewichen und ein eisiger Schauer, eine eisige Kühle legte sich um uns herum, als wären wir verdammt. Als wären wir gefangen im ewigen Nichts.

Nicht anwesend und doch waren wir es wahrhaftig.

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mein Herz schneller als sonst hinter meiner Brust trommelte, als ich meinen Blick nun vollkommen erhob und in seine diabolisch glitzernden Augen blickte.

Natürlich hatte er sich dieses Schauspiel nicht entgehen lassen. Natürlich hatte er nur stumm zu gesehen, gewartet auf den richtigen Augenblick.

Darauf gewartet, mir den finalen letzten Schlag zu verpassen.

Und alle Welt würde zusehen.

Freezers Grinsen wurden breiter, als er mein überraschtes Gesicht genausten studierte und ich konnte das verstecke hinterhältige Glitzern in seinen Augen nicht übersehen. Wer konnte auch.

Auch wenn er auf den ersten Blick harmlos wirkte, konnte die Echse ziemlich grausam sein.

„Was besitzen wir heute wieder Mal für ein unbeherrschbares Temperament, mein kleiner Saiyajin."

Überheblich beugte sich der Galaxienherrscher zu mir hinunter, die Arme weiterhin lässig hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und blickte mich mit belustigten Augen an.

Ich schluckte erneuert den trockenen Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter, doch wich mein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck schnell zu einer undurchdringbaren Maske aus Hass und unendlichem Stolz.

Als Freezer dies bemerkte lachte er spöttisch auf.

„Diesen Umgang werde ich dir wohl noch austreiben müssen. Aber das ist nicht der richtige Ort hierfür."

Abermals fegte das dunkle Lachen der Echse über uns hinweg, ich wollte etwas erwidern, wollte irgendetwas tun um ihm zu zeigen, dass er so nicht mit mir umgehen konnte, doch ein schneller Blick auf meine Gefährten ließ meine wild entschlossene Rage in Rauch verpuffen.

Nappa schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und blickte mich aus seinen strengen Augen so durchdringend an, dass ich erneuert geschwächt zurück sank.

Immer noch kniete ich auf dem kalten Boden der Kantine, immer noch umringt von einem Mob aus Leuten, doch hatte Freezers Erscheinen sie eingeschüchtert.

Wir wussten doch alle, auf was das hinauslaufen würde. Die Ersten wandten sich belustigt ab und ich konnte ein verächtliches Zischen nicht unterdrücken.

Ich wusste ganz genau was sie über mich dachten. Eigentlich sollte es mir egal sein, doch dies war es nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Wieder ballte sich meine Hand zu Fäusten.

Doch Freezers dunkle Stimme holte mich erneut in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Du kannst deine überschüssige Energie nachher im Trainingskampf mit Kiwiev los werden. Solch ein aufsässiges Verhalten dulde ich hie nicht, mein Prinzchen."

Wie ich diesen Kosenamen hasste. Es noch mehr hasste ihn aus seinem Mund zu hören.

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch war ich vor zitternder Wut zu angespannt. Alleinig meine Augen sprühten vor rotem Zorn, doch dies schien den dunklen Herrscher nicht minder zu beeindrucken.

Denn genau das war es , was er wollte.

Er wolle mich fordern. Mich fordern um mich später nur wieder erneut zu brechen.

Und ich war so töricht auf sein perfides Spiel herein zu fallen.

Und mit einem kühlen Lachen, welches mir die Nackenhaare sträubte, wandte sich Freezer ab, flüsterte noch etwas zu Berkesk, worauf dieser hämisch grinste und verließ den Saal.

Misstrauisch blickte ich dem Tschoken hinterher als er einen letzten kühlen Blick auf mich warf und dann mit seinen Artgenossen in den tiefen Gängen der Korridore verschwand.

Und ich als letzter zurück blieb.

Nun die anhaltende Spannung nicht mehr ertragen könnend, sackte ich schließlich in mich zusammen, spürte nun den rollenden Schmerz meines gebeutelten Körpers und rammte schließlich meine Faust mit einem wutentbrannten Schrei zu Boden.

Sofort zersprang der geflieste Boden unter meiner Kraft, erschütterte die Wände des Saales, doch war dies nebensächlich.

Ich war ein Prinz verdammt noch mal. Eine Nachfahre des stärksten Kriegervolkes. Niemand in diesem verfluchten Universum hatte das Recht, mich so zu behandeln.

Mein Körper bebte vor unterdrückter Wut und nur wage konnte ich die Rufe von Nappa und Radditz hören, welche nun mit eiligen Schritten an meiner Seite waren.

Besorgt kniete sich der ältere Sohn Bardocks zu mir hinunter, doch war mein ehemaliger Mentor nicht so gnädig und packte mich am Kragen meines Gi´s und wirbelte mich herum. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf, schluckte schwer als ich in seine zornigen Augen blickte, doch blieb meine Kehle staubig trocken. Unfähig auch nur einen Laut hervorzubringen.

„Was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht Vegeta, kannst du mir das sagen?"

Wütend donnerte Nappas dunkle Stimme über mich hinweg und schmerzverzerrt kniff ich die Augen zusammen, als sein Griff um meine Schultern fester wurde, der Schmerz pulsierte unaufhörlich, war unerträglich.

Doch dies schien der größere Saiyajin gar nicht zu bemerken, verstärkte nur noch mehr seinen Griff um meine Schultern, hart gruben sich Fingernägel in blasse Haut und ich konnte nun ein schmerzvolles Keuchen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Ich habe keine Lust dich schon wieder blutend und ohnmächtig auf dem Boden liegend vorfinden zu müssen. Kann es nicht schon wieder ertragen, dich eine Woche lang am Krankenbett wieder gesund zu flicken. Also bitte! Beherrsche dich. Um mehr bitte ich gar nicht."

Endlich schien er den Schmerz in meinen Augen lesen zu können, aber erst nach den ermahnenden Worten Radditz, er würde mir wehtun, ob er es nicht bemerken würde. Erst dann ließ Nappa ab von mir und wandte mir schließlich den Rücken zu.

„Du bist immer noch der Thronfolger unseres Volkes. Also benimm dich gefälligst auch wie einer."

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf.

Was hatte er da eben gesagt?

Wieso fing er jetzt damit an?

Mein Volk war tot... nichts weiter als blasser Staub im dunklen Nichts des ewigen Alls.

Mein Planet, zerstört in kleinste Einzelteile...nichts weiter als eine schwache Erinnerung.

Wieso... wieso …..?

Nun konnte ich den nagenden Schmerz, welcher tief in meiner Brust aufwallte nicht mehr ignorieren.

Wieso verletzte er mich damit so sehr?

Wusste... wusste er nicht wie unheimlich sehr diese Worte schmerzten?

Was sie in mir auslösten?

Wutentbrannt stand ich schließlich auf. Funkelnd blickte ich nun auf den breiten Rücken meines Gefährten und Freundes, welcher mich seit all den Jahren begleitet hatte. Und nie von meiner Seite gewichen war.

Selbst dann nicht als die grausame Wahrheit tief in mein Bewusstsein sickerte, dass ich alles was mir jemals wichtig war, verloren hatte.

Zum Glück waren wir nun alleine im Speisesaal. Alle anderen Krieger hatten sich nach Freezers plötzlichem Auftreten in ihre Gemächer und Zimmer zurück gezogen. Was auch gut so war, denn so konnten sie wenigstens nicht mit ansehen , wie ich mit aller Kraft versuchte, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Nicht hier und jetzt in stummen Tränen auszubrechen.

Radagask hin oder her. Erwachsen sein, pff ….. wie lachhaft! Verräterisch wischte ich mir über die trüb schimmernden Augen. Wer wollte den schon erwachsen werden, wenn man sowieso keine Zukunft mehr hatte?

Erschrocken fuhr Radditz zusammen als meine eigene Stimme nun schrill und erbost vor Zorn über die nun leere Halle fegte.

Er hatte früh genug gelernt sich aus Nappas und meinen Streitigkeiten raus zu halten. Doch war dies hier eine Ecke schlimmer und nun wusste sich der jüngere Saiyajin nicht mehr zu helfen.

„Was weißt du denn schon? Was weißt du denn schon von meinem bisherigen Leben, _Soldat_?"

Die Art wie ich dem Größeren diese Worte regelrecht engegenschrie ließ in langsam aus seiner Starre lösen. Zornig drehte sich mein Mentor zu mir um, doch war mir sein nun strenger Blick mehr als gleichgültig.

„Ich habe nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten. Um keine von euch beiden"

Nun hielt meine eigene Stimmer mir nicht mehr stand und erzitterte vor angestauter Wut und einer Emotion, die ich noch nicht so recht deuten konnte, aber viel später erst verstehen würde.

Enttäuschung.

„Ich habe niemals um Hilfe gefleht und werde es auch jetzt nicht. Ich bin und bleibe der Prinz meines Volkes und werde mir von **niemandem** etwas sagen lassen."

Erschrocken fuhr Nappa zusammen, in seinen dunklen Opalen konnte ich kurz wilde Trauer aufflackern sehen, doch wurde diese Regung sofort überspielt.

Der größere Saiyajin wollte etwas erwidern, doch ließ ich ihm nicht die Gelegenheit dazu. Ich war nun so in meinem Zorn und der Trauer gefangen, dass ich alles um mich herum vergaß.

„Wenn ich so ein hoffnungsloser Fall bin, wie du hier anzudeuten versuchst, kannst du bei der Trainingssitzung gleich ganz wegbleiben. Ich will dich dort nicht sehen. Keinen von euch."

Und mit diesen letzten Worte entfaltete sich meine Kraft nun völlig, eine durch sichtbare Wand aus gleißendem Ki entwich meinem Körper und ließ die Wänden der Halle erzittern.

Und mit diesen letzten Worten ließ ich meine beiden Gefährten stehen, überhörte Radditz flehenden Versuch, mich doch zum Bleiben zu bewegen und stürmte aus der Halle.

Dunkel zischten die Sterne an mir vorbei, als ich schnellen Schrittes den dunklen Korridor hinunter lief, an der Gabelung kehrt machte und direkt den Weg zu den Trainingshallen einschlug.

Auf meinem Weg stieß ich mit ein paar Wachen Freezers zusammen, auch mit einigen Soldaten und Söldnern aus der Kantine, doch überhörte ich ihre bissigen Kommentare und trat schließlich, schwer atmend von meinem kurzen Marsch, in den hell überfluteten Trainingsräumen ein.

Kiwiev schien schon auf mich zu warten, den amüsiert drehte er sich zu mir um und bedachte mich mit einem Blick, der mit hohem Spott nicht minder zu vergleichen war.

Angewidert drehte ich nur den Kopf zur Seite und fing an, mich in der großen Halle aufzuwärmen. Sowieso wurde der dunkelhäutige Sagratier, ein fernes Kriegervolk des Planeten Kotagar, mir gleich einen Kampfpartner auf den Hals hetzten, der es in sich hatte, doch dies war mir gerade recht.

Selbst hier ließ man mir meine Verachtung entgegenkommen, ließ mich spüren, dass ich als Saiyajin mehr als unerwünscht war, doch perlte diese Verachtung mehr als nur ein,al ab von mir. Mit den vielen Jahren der Enttäuschung hatte ich gelernt damit leben zu müssen, doch erwies es sich schwieriger als vermutet. Freezer schien mir mein Leben auf seinem Schiff schwerer als denn je zu machen, einen kurzen Moment fragte ich mich, welch Anlass ich ihm wohl hierfür gegeben hatte, doch verwarf ich diesen dunklen Gedanken auf später.

Jetzt wollte ich erstmals kämpfen, wollte der angestauten Frust und die dunkle Wut aus mir lassen und diese angeordnete Trainingsrunde kam mir gerade recht.

Doch sofort entriss mich Kiwievs dunkle Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und abrupt hörte ich in meinen Bewegungen auf. Wer brauchte schon diese ewig lamentierte Aufwärmen? Ich war heißt auf einen Kampf.

Die Halle füllte sich mit Schaulustigen, wie ich mit einem schnellen Blick zur Seite bemerkte. Auch Nappa und Radditz waren unter der Menge und verbissen knirschte ich mit den Zähnen.

Sie wollten einen Kampf? Den konnten sie haben. Ich würde ihnen etwas zeigen, was sie niemals wieder vergessen würden. Ich würde ihnen zeigen, zu was ein Saiyajin alles fähig war.

Wild entschlossen spannte ich meinen Körper an, die Arme streng an den Körper angezogen angezogen und betrachtete den Sagratier wie er mit ruhigen Schritten auf mich zu trat.

Kurz huschte mein Blick zu der kleinen Empore , weit über unserem Platz und ein verächtliches Schnauben entwich meiner Kehle. Kein Zweifel, dass er erneuert den Blick auf uns gerichtet hatte, die Augen verengt zu einem boshaften Lächeln, eiskalte Augen starr auf mich gerichtet, so als wolle er mich fallen sehen.

Gebrochen und geschunden, doch diese Genugtuung würde ich Freezer nicht geben. Dieses mal nicht.

„Ist es denn heute schon wieder so weit?" Kiwiev lachte amüsant als er meinen strengen Blick bemerkte.

„Eigentlich war ich ja als dein Gegner für diese Woche geplant, aber höhere Befehle von _oben_ haben anders entschieden."

Die täglichen Trainingseinheiten unter Freezers Führung waren etwas Alltägliches, dem sich jeder aussetzten musste. Egal ob er wollte oder nicht.

Meistens wurden wir Krieger und Söldner auf Missionen geschickt um Städte zu plündern, Völker auszulöschen, zu versklaven, oder brauchbare Planeten zu erobern. Die Unbrauchbaren unter ihnen wurden zerstört.

Doch an solch freien Tagen, wie es eben jener heute war, wurde unsere Freizeit dafür genutzt unser Können zu verbessern und zu verfeinern. Was natürlich lachhaft war.

Freezer wollte nur unser Gemüt im Zaum halten, wusste er schnell, dass ein Saiyajin ohne Kampf, ohne neue Herausforderung recht ungemütlich werden konnte.

Und ich liebte die Herausforderung, liebte die Gefahr, liebte den Kampf. Und genau darauf schien die Echse an zu spielen.

Etwas tief im Schatten hinter Kiwiev schien sich zu bewegen und erlangte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Doch als ich letztendlich sah, wer aus den dunklen Fängen der Arena schritt, wurde mir sofort alles Glas klar.

Kurz huschte mir Berkesk überheblicher Blick vor meinem inneren Auge auf, als Freezer monoton im Speisesaal etwas zu ihm sagte, was ich nicht verstand, doch nun war von dieser Überheblichkeit nichts mehr übrig geblieben, als der Tschoken, gekleidet nur in einem normalen dunklen Trainingsanzug ohne Brustplatte und Schulterschutz, über die Arena schritt und keinen Meter weit vor mir stehen blieb.

Viel eher lag nun eine Art der Verachtung auf dem Gesicht des anderen Kämpfers und dieser Anblick entfachte die Wut in mir von Neuem.

Das also war Freezers perfider Plan gewesen.

Meine Auseinandersetzung mit diesem elenden Bastard hatte noch lange nicht ihr Ende gefunden. Das war niemals Freezers Absicht gewesen.

Was wollte mir die mächtige Echse mit dieser Geste vermitteln ? Was lehren?

Fieberhaft versuchte ich über die Beweggründe nachzudenken doch wurde ich von meinem eigenen Zorn gestoppt.

Wieder kam mir die erst kürzliche Begegnung mit dem anderen Krieger in den Sinn, seine Beleidigungen mir und meinem Volk gegenüber war so klar, so brennend in meinem Geist, dass ich wutentbrannt auf knurrte, als ich seine dunkle Stimme vernahm. Hönisch triefend vor Spott.

„Du bist also mein Gegner für heute? Wie beschämend. Dabei dachte ich, Freezer würde mir heute eine wirkliche Herausforderung geben. Aber da lag ich wohl falsch."

Wieder grinste der Tschoken finster und ein belustigendes Raunen ging durch die Menge der Schaulustigen. Ich versuchte es auszublenden doch gelang es mir heute nicht.

Zu viel war in den letzten Tagen passiert, zu viel hatte mein angeschlagener Stolz ertragen müssen und mit einem wutentbrannten Schrei stürmte ich schließlich auf meinen Gegner zu, ignorierend, dass das helle Leuten der Glocke noch nicht ertönte und dass man mich sicherlich für diese Missachtung der Regeln später bestrafte, doch war mir dies im diesem Moment mehr als egal.

Mit schnellen Schritten war ich bei meinem Widersacher angelangt, bereit zum Schlag, doch ging er ins Leere und stolpernd kam ich auf die Füße.

Eine Stärke der Tschoken war sicherlich ihre Geschwindigkeit doch ich hatte in den letzten Tagen meinen Defizit ausgleichen können. Aber dennoch merkte ich schnell, dass es nicht reichte.

Ich wirbelte mich einmal um die eigene Ache und fing noch gerade die Faust des größeren Kriegers ab, doch waren meine Bewegungen noch immer zu langsam, noch immer war ich zu sehr geblendet von meiner Wut.

Das Knie Berkesk´s traf mich unerwartet und raubte mir jegliche Luft aus den Lungen, als es sich tief in meine Magengrube bohrte und mich mit einem weiteren Schlag über die halbe Arena fegte.

Mehrere Male überschlug ich mich bei meinem Fall, schmeckte Staub und Ruß in meiner Kehle, welcher durch unsere Kraft aufgewirbelt wurde, doch würde ich nicht so schnell aufgeben.

Mit einem Satz war ich wieder auf den Beinen und preschte erneuert voran, gewillt diesem elendigen Nichtsnutz das überhebliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

Doch überschätzte ich mich erneuert und fing einen weiteren kräftigen Schlag, diesmal zielte er auf meine linke Gesichtshälfte und augenblicklich explodierte ein wilder Schmerz in meiner Schläfe und ich krachte schließlich zu Boden.

Die ersten tropfen Blut fielen auf den staubigen Boden der Arena und ich musste nicht aufsehen um zu wissen, dass es mein Eigenes war.

Wild brannten meine Augen vor Zorn, als ich mir mit einer barschen Handbewegung das Blut von der aufgeplatzten Augenbraue wischte und stand auf wackeligen Beinen, meinen Gegner dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Der Kampf ging keine fünf Minuten und ich schien schon unterlegen.

Verdammt, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

Das durfte einfach nicht geschehen, nach allem was dieser Schwätzer über mein Volk gesagt hatte.

„Was ist Prinzchen, gibst du etwa schon auf? Dabei hat unser Kampf doch noch nicht mal richtig angefangen."

Diesmal klang die Menge in Berkesk´s Gelächter ein und ich musste mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass auch Freezer selbst, dies alles hier, mehr als belustigend fand.

Meine Strafe vom gestrigen Abend... von unserem missratenen Überfall auf den Planeten Zoun war wohl doch nicht ganz abgegolten. Denn dies war die Quittung. Meine alleinige Bürde, meine Strafe die ich zu tragen hatte und diese Schmach, diese Schande war schwerer zu ertragen als jede einzelne Wunde in einem Kampf und zitternd ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten.

Freezer wusste ganz genau wie er mich demütigen konnte und er schien ein gutes Händchen dafür zu haben.

Ohne das ich es wollte wanderte mein Blick durch die nun immer noch lachende Menge und schließlich blieben meine bebenden Opale bei meinen Gefährten hängen und ich schluckte schwer.

Hatte ich diesen Idioten nicht gesagt, sich fern zu halten?

Wieso... nahm mich gott verdammt niemand ernst?

Erneuert erbebte der Boden, als eine wilde Wut in meinem Geist aufflammte, doch der Tschoken schien dies nicht zu spüren.

„Seht euch dass nur an. Der mächtige Saiyajin no Ouji ist nichts weiter als ein kleiner Schwächling. Ein Nichts. Dabei kämpfe ich nicht mal mit voller Kraft .Dein Volk scheint ja doch nicht so etwas Besonderes zu sein, wie man sich in all den Erzählungen sagt."

Wieder lachte Berkesk vor mir auf und meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Doch er hatte Recht. Unser Kampf ging nicht mal länger als zehn Minuten und ich war schon völlig am Ende. Hatte ich mein Training so sehr vernachlässigt? Oder steckte doch mehr dahinter?

„Eigentlich... ist es kein Wunder dass dein Planet vernichtet wurde. Und weißt du was? Es ist nicht mal ein großer Verlust."

Erneuert explodierte die Menge um uns herum in lautes Gelächter und Berkesk beobachtete mich mit einem versteckten Grinsen. Wütend erzitterte mein Körper als seine erneuerte Beleidigung einen wunden Punkt traf. Doch genau dies wollte der größere Söldner erreichen. Dass ich meine Deckung preisgab. Das ich schwach wurde.

Doch der neue Zorn, welchen er mit dem nächsten Satz in mir auslöste war so stark, so brennend, dass dem Tschoken nicht mal genug Zeit blieb, Luft zu holen.

„Unrat muss einfach vernichtet werden!"

Und mit diesem einem Satz explodierte die Welt um mich herum.

Wilde Energie strömte in meinen Körper als ich all meine Kraft für diesen einen letzten Schlag sammelte. Helles Licht bündelte sich in meinen Handflächen als ich die Arme schließlich nach hinten nahm, die Muskeln stark verkrampft, versuchend die immense Stärke in meinen Händen zu halten und fixierte meinen Gegner mit einem letzten entschlossenen Blick.

Abrupt war Berkesk verstummt, als die ersten purpurnen Blitze um meinen Körper zuckten als würden sie tanzen und ich konnte mehr als Schock und Verwunderung in seinen Augen lesen. Erschrocken wich der Tschoken einige Schritte zurück, als ich mein linkes Bein nach vorne verlagerte um einen besseren Stand zu haben.

Auch die Menge um uns herum war verstummt doch nahm ich dies alles nicht mehr war. Immer und immer wieder wirbelten die gesprochenen Sätze des größeren Kriegers in meinem Geist und als nichts mehr blieb als gleißende Wut ließ ich los.

Mein Angriff fegte über die ganze Halle als wäre er leicht wie eine Feder und doch so schnell und tödlich wie ein Blitz. Der Angriff kam schnell und schneidend doch Berkesk schaffte es gerade noch sich schützten zur Seite zu werfen und somit krachte mein purpurner Energiestrahl in die dahinter liegende Wand und sofort wurden wir alle vom beißenden Staub und Rauch eingehüllt.

Die Explosion war wie tausend Donnerschläge auf einmal und ich konnte nur noch die gleißende Hitze spüren, bevor ich auch schon durch die Wucht des Aufschlages nach hinten gerissen wurde.

Nach etlichen Minuten die mir mehr vorkamen als tausend Stunden und die Felsbrocken und Kiesel auf meinen am Boden liegenden Körper nieder rieselten, klärte sich meine Sicht.

Auch die Menge um mich herum schien minder geschockt, denn mit solch einem Angriff hatte niemand gerechnet, doch wollte ich mich nicht ablenken lassen.

Von Berkesk fehlte jede Spur, doch ich wusste dass mein Energiestrahl ihn verfehlt hatte und innerlich strafte ich mich selbst für diesen törichten Fehler.

Denn mit diesem plötzlichen Ausbruch war meine ganze Kraft dahin und erschrocken stolperte ich zur Seite, als plötzlich ein tiefer Schatten aus dem Rauch auftauchte und ich nur knapp Berkesk´s Faust entkam, die dazu bestimmt war meinen Schädel einzuschlagen.

Ich lächelte überheblich, hatte ich es also geschafft dem Bastard die Sicherheit zu nehmen, denn Berkesk´s Schläge waren nun mehr als unsicher und ziellos.

Einige Male wich ich seinen Tritten und Schlägen aus. Zwar schrie mein Körper nun vor Erschöpfung doch wollte ich nicht kampflos aufgeben.

„Nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt von dir selbst, was?"

Ich sollte mich wirklich in meiner Wortwahl zügeln, denn mein Kampf war noch lange nicht gewonnen, aber dennoch musste ich diesem elenden Verräter seine ewigen Beleidigungen heimzahlen.

„Für diese Frechheit bezahlst du, _Saiyajin!_"

Wütend funkelte mich der Tschoken an, erneut startete er einen versuch und griff mich blindlings an, doch wich ich seinem Schlag aus, schwang mich selbst in die Lüfte und traf ihn an der Stelle, an welcher ich ihn heute morgen auch in der Kantine getroffen hatte. Auf die selbe Art und Weise.

Abermals krachte der andere Kämpfer in die gegenüberliegende Wand und die menge verstummte.

Zaghaft landete ich auf dem staubigen Boden der Arena und wartetet, bis sich mein Gegner erholt hatte.

Schwer und schnell ging mein Atem, mein Herz raste doch konnte ich mir ein siegreiches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Die Arena hatte durch unseren Kampf mehr als leiden müssen. Die hohen Schutzwälle waren eingerissen, der Boden zermahlen und zerstört durch unsere mächtigen Angriffe. Eine dicke Ruß und Staubschicht nahm die Sicht und hinderte am freien Atmen doch war dies gleichgültig.

Ich würde diesem elenden Gewürm zeigen was es hieß, sich mit dem Prinz der Saiyajins anzulegen. So schnell würde er mein Volk nicht mehr verspotten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich eine Bewegung war und wich gerade noch aus und Berkesk Faust verfehlte mich dieses Mal wieder nur um Haaresbreite.

Ich wollte gerade erneut zum Wort ansetzten, wollte diesem Nichtsnutz zeigen, dass er sich hier und heute mit dem Falschen angelegt hatte, doch hatte ich das fiese Spiel der Tschoken verdrängt. Dieses Volk besaß kein Kampfgeist, keine Ehre und Hingabe. Keine Leidenschaft für den Kampf. Im Nachhinein hätte ich damit rechnen müssen.

Ich konnte nur noch sehen, wie der Kämpfer mit der freien Hand ausholte, welche versteckt zur Faust geballt hinter seinem Rücken war, bevor mich auch schon der beißende Staub und Sand der Arena in den Augen traf und ich geblendet vor Schmerz in meinem Angriff innehielt.

Schmerzvoll kniff ich die Augen zusammen, blinzelte, versuchte noch irgendetwas zu erkennen, doch hatte ich schon zu schnell meine Deckung preisgegeben.

Wild prasselten die Schläge des Tschoken auf meinen Körper ein, mit jedem Schlag schien er an Stärke zu gewinnen.

Hart traf mich ein eiserner Schlag im Nacken und für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich nichts als helle Sterne vor meinen Augen sehen.

Ein erneuerter Schlag traf mich hart im Gesicht, ich spürte plötzlich den metallischen Geschmack von Blut in meinem Mund.

Ich versuchte Luft zu bekommen, versuchte meine Deckung wieder aufzunehmen, doch waren die tanzenden Schläge meines Angreifers zu stark. Hilflos schickte mich Berkesk über den Boden der Arena und als ich letzten Endes zitternd und keuchend auf allen Vieren vor ihm kniete holte er zum finalen Schlag aus.

Meine Sicht klärte sich allmählich, ich konnte langsam wieder Umrisse und Farben erkennen, doch ging alles zu langsam zu unwirklich als das ich hätte handeln können.

Plötzlich entbrannte ein unbändiger Schmerz in meiner Magengrube, als sich das Knie des Tschoken erneut in die empfindliche Grube zwischen Lunge und Magen rammte und mir somit jegliche Luft aus dem Körper gepresst wurde.

Wieder überrannte mich die anrollende Dunkelheit, meine Sicht vorher einst so klar und sicher, verschwamm nun vor meinem Augen. Ich hörte nur noch das diabolische lachen meines Gegner bevor ich fiel...

In eine bodenlose Dunkelheit.


End file.
